Pain's Cry
by MetallicIllusionAlchemist
Summary: He'd never thought about the boy, or cared much when he'd gone missing. Yet, when Roy suddenly decided to take the child in, Edward grew a bit suspicious.. And why was the Colonel acting so strange? No Pairings.


**So, since I finished Broken Lifeline, this was a story that I've had floating around my head for a bit. Please tell me what you think, The Sequel of Broken Lifeline will be written soon.**

_/are you friend or foe?/_

Edward Elric wasn't necessarily one to pay attention to small details. And by small details, he meant the little platinum-blonde haired kid that lived in the alley behind his dormitory. The kid was just simply there, and it didn't matter much to Ed. Maybe it did to Al, since Al was the one who would always take kittens home, but definitely not to Edward. So why was it that now, as he was walking toward the HQ, in the cold rain, was it when he noticed the kid was missing? He'd never said anything about the kid, or thought about him, but something was just.. So strange feeling. It made, well, no sense whatsoever.

He simply shrugged off the strange feeling and continued on his walk to the HQ. There was another thing that had made him feel a bit nervous as well. The Colonel was acting strange as well. Roy's voice seemed to have changed somehow, and he wasn't as easygoing as he had been before. It just made him feel plain awkward. He hadn't missed a day, and it was clear that the rest of his subordinates didn't feel like something was missing.

It was his sixth sense, Edward supposed. That little voice in the back of his head that said something was wrong and that it would have something to do with him. Edward had always ignored it.. Yet, Now, it was just like an alarm in his head, going off in a loud roar every step he took that moved him closer to the HQ.

/_I never hurt anyone, I never listen at all./_

As he made his way up the steps of the HQ, he pulled down the hood of his jacket, then yawned widely. Riza, who was a few steps ahead of him, opened the door. "Good morning, Edward." She greeted. Ed blinked, then registered she'd said hello. "Oh, Hey, Lieutenant." Riza smiled slightly, then moved up the stairs to take care of her duties. Ed glanced at the clock, shaking out his braid for a moment. He was soaking wet, and the likeliness of getting sick was quite likely at this point.

He huffed to himself.

Getting up early, getting caught in the rain, probably being loaded with paperwork, Damn bastard Taisa. Why couldn't he do his own work? There wasn't anything important going on today, so why should he have to get up this early? Edward didn't even work at the Central Headquarters. Ed sighed again, eyes half lidded, boots dragging along the floor as he made his way toward Roy's office. He blinked, looking up to notice the door was cracked.

That was unusual..

Roy usually always closed the door when he was in the office, so why was it halfway open now? Slowly, attempting to be as quiet as was possible, he opened the door a little wider and peeked in. The office was completely empty, and dark. Another strange thing. Usually the Taisa was here before everyone else. Especially if he had something that meant everyone would have to be up earlier. Edward groaned.

_Great, Taisa. Tell us we need to be here early and then be late on us. Stupid fucking procrastinating bastard. _

He was about to move on down the hall again, until he felt something tugging at the back of his mind. Something telling him to go into the office.. Edward was hesitant at first, but then opened the door all the way into the dark room, the door's hinges creaking as he opened it. The blonde swallowed, then entered the office, boots making small thudding noises as he moved across the floor, to the desk. Slowly he ran his gloved fingers over the desk, feeling nothing out of the order.

"Need something, Fullmetal?"

Ed jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned, hand going up into a shocked salute. "Ah, Taisa! I'm sorry, I just.." He trailed off, Golden gaze turning to the small boy hiding behind Roy. He blinked. "Who's that, Colonel..?" Roy frowned, then looked down, a smile suddenly coming to his face. But that smile didn't look happy at all.

The small boy had dog ears, and a curly tail, making him look honestly quite cute. He was hiding behind Roy, looking at Ed uncertainly, pale blue eyes a little scared. He looked up at Roy. "…Daddy..?" The childish voice said. The small voice reminded him of Alphonse's, and Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Edward, This is Avari." Roy said coolly. Onyx gaze glanced down to look at Avari. "Don't worry. This is Ed, he won't hurt you." There was something hidden in his voice. Ed tensed, feeling quite uneasy. Something wasn't right. That goddamned sixth sense, why did it seem like an alarm? "You found him in the alley behind the dorms, right?" Edward asked, attempting to hide his curiousity.

Roy nodded. "Yes, Fullmetal. He looked like he needed help, so I took him in." His tone never changed, staying in an uncharacteristic, almost emotionless tone. And his speaking, it was so.. So what? So formal, Ed decided. Either way it was strange.

The alarm going off in the back of his head was bothering him. That sixth sense.. It still didn't make any sense to him. Sighing, he looked at Avari again.

"Hello, Avari." He greeted. The smaller boy hesitantly moved away from Roy, then smiled slightly. "Hello, Nii-san!" Avari paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "I've seen you, from my alleyway!" Ed stood up all the way, then frowned, looking up at Roy, almost hesitantly.

Why had Roy suddenly decided to take a child into his house?


End file.
